galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Human Languages
Human languages are nearly endless in numbers. *'Arcadian' - Native and common language of Arcadia. This is not a purely human language, nor is it even of human origin. Most native races speak this language to each other. *'Battian' - Spoken in east central Xepher. Native language to Battledale. *'Concrian' - Spoken mainly in Concora this is now mostly a lost language. However, it can still be found spoken natively by many west central costal settlements on Xepher. *'Dwordo (Dwordocath Common)' - While not technically a human language, Dwordo is the common tongue of Dwordocath. *'Enohci' - A rare language spoken only by the Enohci people of southern Crystal Mist Mountains. It has many similarities to Celestial. *'Geedish' - Spoken by the city of Geede and surrounding areas in the Flander Mountains. *'Glootkar' - Language of the natives to Keenar Archipelago. *'Iroquoian - '''Language of the Dene Tha people in northern Ultramar. *'Juni '- Native language of a Junon nation. *'Klindathan/Kaelithican''' (Western Common) - This is the native tongue of the now lost nation of Klindathu and its Kaelithican people. The nation's influence spread almost completely across the entire continent of Xepher. It reached every corner and is considered the common tongue of the whole continent. It is spoken natively by the nations surrounding the Lindian Bay. It has a similarities to giant, furthering the evidence that the original Klindathans sailed west from the titan nation. It also has noticeable roots of Ellamarian and Lundese. Kaelithican is Lundese that loosely translates to "Language of Mighty Kings." *'Keenarian' - Spoken in the Keenar Archupelago in places like Mayrid. This is the native language of Mayrid and is similar to Klindathan as they have the same pregenitor language. Keenarian is considered the high language of Mayrid, as most Mayridians speak Klindathan as their first language for the past several hundred years. *'Kirthin' - Spoken in Kirth, the north western plains of Xepher. *'Latin' - A recently emerged language with no roots. Spoken exclusively by Domians, said to have been taught to them by Melkyor. Some linguists have pointed out similarities to Celestial. *'Lurn' - Also known as Lowlandish, Lowlander, and Low Morn, this is the language of the lowlanders of Lurian, north of Morian. Commonly spoken in Miltia. *'Maezan '- Native language of Maeza. *'Morgathi' - Native language of Morgath. *'Morn' - Also known as Highlandish, Highlander, and High Morn, this is the language spoken by the highland Morians. *'Nipponese' - Native to Nippon. There is also a noble High Nipponese. *'Olmicai' - Native language of the Olmica of Arcadia. This language is dying. Most surviving Olmca speak Arcadian as their first language. However, dialects of Olmicai can be found spread out throughout the Arcadian jungles, typically in the west where the Olmic empire once stood. Olmicai's roots can be easily traced to Kaelithican and Arcadian Orcish. *'Ra Gada' - Native Language of the desert people of Akbar Madeenu. *'Russic' - Native language of Russ, southern Ultramar. *'Shad' - Spoken all Shadashans and north eastern Xepher. *'Sekta' - Native language of the small island continent of Sekta-sek. *'Ultramarian (Eastern Common)' - Also known as the trade language. It is the merchant language of Ultramar and the only common tongue binding the continent. *'Wanese' - Native langue of Wa. *'Zybocian' - Spoken exclusively by Zyboc.